SIN PECADO CONCEBIDO
by Tanya Cullen Pattwart
Summary: Isabella haría lo que fuera con tal de recuperar a su hijo. Edward, por su parte aun guardaba rencor a su pasado… a su origen. ¿Podrá la pasión y la sangre redimir las sombras del dolor? … recordando que el pecado no se lleva en las venas sino en el alma.
1. PROLOGO

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía****, disfrútenla.**

**Declaimer: Isabella haría lo que fuera con tal de recuperar a su hijo. Edward, por su parte aun guardaba rencor a su pasado… a su origen. ¿Podrá la pasión y la sangre redimir las sombras del dolor? … recordando que el pecado no se lleva en las venas sino en el alma.**

**Sin Pecado Concebido.**

**Prefacio**

¡Enfoca es ángulo! Mira como se ve su piel en la luz… ¡Maquillaje, rápido un retoque!

Las voces iban y venían de todos lados, gente apurada en muchas cosas en un mundo tan vacío como mi propia vida, sin luz… sin calor…. Sin esperanza.

-Bellísima, cámbiate ahora haremos tomas en la alberca.

El director de cámara había hablado. Todos los asistentes estaban cambiado los instrumentos y yo tenía muy poco tiempo para cambiar el maquillaje, la bisutería y el atuendo que debía usar: bikini.

Resignada me encaminé a mi camper. Debajo de toda la ropa y el maquillaje se escondía lo que aun seguía siendo; Bella Swan disfrazada de la famosa modelo Bellísima Santoro. Una chica normal que no podía escapar de quién era en la realidad por mucho que lo intentara, como no podía escapar del remordimiento y el dolor que acarreaba a todas partes.

No podía soportar ni un segundo más de la farsa que ante todos estaba representando: una madre joven disfrutando de un lindo día soleado con su hija pequeña. Aquello me revolvió el estómago y me estrujó el corazón.

Había cometido el peor error de mi vida, y lo seguiría pagando hasta el final de mis días. Mi inexperiencia y mis miedos se encargarían de atormentarme

-Bella…

Aquella voz me despertó pero al mismo tiempo me alertó enviándome señales de peligro y volviéndome mucho más cautelosa.

Aún no saliendo de mi asombro, me di cuenta que Él no había cambiado. Seguía siendo aquel hombre exitoso con un estilo impecable que dominaba cualquier habitación donde entraba y que se imponía a los demás con la confianza y la autoridad natural que parecía tener de nacimiento.

Recordaba muy bien aquel rostro cincelado, muy parecido al mármol, sus rasgos firmes, frente y nariz perfecta, mentón imponente y ojos dorados capaces de ver lo que había en lo más profundo de mi alma.

Nunca pensé que de nuevo el destino me volviera a poner frente la imponente figura de Edward Cullen pero tan parece que yo estaba completamente equivocada…

**CONTINUARÁ….**


	2. NEGOCIACIÓN

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía, disfrútenla.**

**Declaimer: Isabella haría lo que fuera con tal de recuperar a su hijo. Edward, por su parte aun guardaba rencor a su pasado… a su origen. ¿Podrá la pasión y la sangre redimir las sombras del dolor? … recordando que el pecado no se lleva en las venas sino en el alma.**

**NEGOCIACIÓN.**

_-Bella…_

_Aquella voz me despertó pero al mismo tiempo me alertó enviándome señales de peligro y volviéndome mucho más cautelosa._

_Aún no saliendo de mi asombro, me di cuenta que Él no había cambiado. Seguía siendo aquel hombre exitoso con un estilo impecable que dominaba cualquier habitación donde entraba y que se imponía a los demás con la confianza y la autoridad natural que parecía tener de nacimiento._

_Recordaba muy bien aquel rostro cincelado, muy parecido al mármol, sus rasgos firmes, frente y nariz perfecta, mentón imponente y ojos dorados capaces de ver lo que había en lo más profundo de mi alma._

_Nunca pensé que de nuevo el destino me volviera a poner frente la imponente figura de Edward Cullen pero tan parece que yo estaba completamente equivocada…_

-Lo siento Bella…-el tono arrepentido de Ángela se abrió paso entre la multitud de todos mis pensamientos-. Iba a decírtelo. Lo siento señor Cullen… Me había olvidado de que estaba esperando…

El tono de mi mejor amiga al dirigirse a aquel imponente hombre que estaba en la puerta de mi caravana era algo tímido y nervioso. De lejos podía afirmarse que Edward Cullen no era un hombre cualquiera. Su traje oscuro hecho a medida no podía disimular la virilidad pétrea que lo cubría. El pelo cobrizo resplandecía al sol que aun se alcanzaba a ver desde la puerta.

-Si me disculpa.

Con aquellos modales tan formales y fríos puedo afirmar que casi corrió a mi amiga mientras yo trataba de recuperarme de al impresión de volverlo a ver después de tanto tiempo. Después de todo, seguía siendo el empresario de éxito con un estilo impecable que dominaba cualquier habitación donde entraba y que se imponía a los demás con la confianza y la autoridad natural que parecía tener de nacimiento.

-¿Qué…qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Pasa algo?

Aturdida por su presencia y por el hecho de volverlo a ver después de tanto tiempo, no había podido evitar tartamudear al recordar las sensaciones que me provocaban estar frente a la presencia de aquel hombre; con una mezcla de nerviosismo paralizante y una rebeldía desafiante. Además de repentinamente preocupada

-Nada, que yo sepa.

Cerré los ojos para evitar que viera en mi mirada y tratar de acallar la punzada de alivio que me recorrió pero al mismo tiempo que el desconcierto y la duda me iban invadiendo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando?-pregunté intentando dominarme.

-Lo suficiente.

Su voz era tan cálida, suave y seductora como lo recordaba. Aun tenía en mi memoria aquel rostro de rasgos duros y ojos dorados que parecían ver lo que había en lo más profundo de mi alma.

-¿Por qué no te has anunciado?-pregunté con cautela.

Apretó los labios, unos labios que podían torcerse con desdén o derretir a una mujer con el resplandor de una sonrisa…. **Bella detente y concéntrate!**

-¿Y no ver a la modelo más querida de todo Londres representar la maternidad mas tierna?

El halago de doble sentido y lleno de sarcasmo se colocó muy dentro de mi alma como un picahielos hiriente q iba perforando aun más el hueco que había en mi corazón.

-Es un papel que no habría escogido normalmente.

En realidad intenté por todos los medios rechazarlo pero Jessica, mi representante me había aconsejado que no era bueno rechazar esas oportunidades por lo cual se había salido con la suya. Los ojos de Edward dejaron escapar un destello ¿De furía o de desprecio?

-Por eso cargaste a la niña como si fuera un saco de papas?

-¿De verdad?-me costaba fingir que no me alteraba cuando podía sentir que me temblaba la voz-. Creí que había actuado con suavidad y delicadeza.

-¿Tanta delicadeza como cuando agarrabas a tu hijo?

-¿Anthony?

El nombre se me escapó como una suplica cargada de impotencia. Él había dicho que no pasaba nada pero algo tenía que pasar porque durante todos estos años él no se había molestado ni en llamarme por teléfono.

-Estás seguro que no le pasa nada, ¿Verdad?

-No te ha importado durante los últimos seis años, ¿Por qué iba a importarte ahora?

No podía decirle cuanto había sufrido por el bebé que me habían arrebatado tan cruelmente de los brazos; cuanto había anhelado verlo, cuanto me había preocupado su felicidad y cuanto me dolía esta separación independiente de los días, meses o años que habían pasado desde aquel entonces.

-No habrías venido sino se tratara de Anthony-me sentí como si en vez de exigir una respuesta estuviera suplicando compasión a un ser poderoso que tenía la llave de mi felicidad y de toda mi existencia.

-¿Vas a decirme que es lo que realmente pasa o es que disfrutas regodearte con mi pena?

-¿Tú pena?-. Edward arqueó una ceja-. ¿Tú? No lo creo Bella. Hace un momento solo pensabas en librarte de aquella chiquilla para regresar a tu vida frívola y vacía.

De nuevo, sentí como me quebraba por dentro y acto seguido, ante mi horror y desconcierto, me abalancé sobre él con los dedos como garras que se aferraban a su traje y los dientes apretados por la impotencia.

-¿Vas a decírmelo o voy a tener que arrancártelo si es preciso?

No pude evitar llorar al darme cuenta de su poder, de que podía dominarme con una mínima parte de su fuerza si quisiera. Para mi fortuna no lo hizo sino que sujetó mis manos y las colocó sobre su pecho, la calidez que sentí debajo de aquellas impecables prendas me devolvió a la vida captando también una emoción ardiente en aquellos ojos que ahora parecían ser oro fundido y que curiosamente estaban enfocados en mis labios, definitivamente una emoción que no era compatible con el ceño que mostraba su cara.

-Tranquila.

Si tenía que ser sincera conmigo misma, me había dejado muy impresionada aquella reacción de mi parte ante sus reproches injustificados. ¿Qué sabía él de lo que yo había tenido que sufrir por culpa de aquella familia que había sido el único error lamentable en mi vida?

-Veo que hay fuego debajo del hielo-comentó burlonamente haciendo referencia a muchas de las cosas que se decían de mí.- aunque siempre supusimos que sería yo el que lo sacaría a relucir, ¿Verdad?

-¿De qué estas hablando?

Aquello me confundía mucho. Era imposible que él supiera cuanto me había alterado y seguía alterándome. No podía imaginar hasta que punto había estado presente en mis sueños incluso cuando estaba felizmente casada con su hermano. Sin embargo, eso ocurrió porque en aquel tiempo era muy joven y me sentí abrumada e intimidada por él ¡Había amado a Robert! ¡Aún seguía amándolo! Y a nuestro hijo…

Se mezclaron en mi interior, el miedo, el dolor y la desesperación junto con una añoranza maternal que no sabía como dominar. El peso de todo aquello mezclado me hizo tambalear.

-Creo que será mejor que te sientes.

Asentí en silencio mientras observaba como Edward se balanceaba sobre los talones y tomaba aliento. Por una inexplicable razón, estaba segura que no me iba a gustar lo que estaba por decirme…

Poniéndome las manos entre las rodillas para que dejaran de temblar, lo miré fijamente como si acabara de bajar de una nube.

-¿Te importaría repetir lo que has dicho? Susurré con voz trémula y nerviosa.

-Creo que me has oído perfectamente, Bella-replicó él sin alterarse.

Efectivamente, lo había oído, pero si todavía no podía dar crédito al hecho de que estuviera frente a Edward Cullen, mucho menos podía asimilar lo que me estaba exigiendo. Estaba segura que despertaría y comprobaría que todo había sido una pesadilla, aunque, por otro lado, sabía perfectamente que él era cualquier cosa menos producto de mi imaginación. En ese mundo superficial donde todo el mundo me llamaba Bella Santero y donde a nadie le importaba nada que no fuera la imagen que daba para el producto que querían vender, él era lo único que representaba algo real: mi pasado. Un pasado en el que había tenido un papel esencial. Sólo Edward sabía quien era en realidad. Mejor dicho, corregí con amargura, eso era lo que él creía.

-¿Quieres que vaya a América contigo para ver a mi hijo?

Nunca había imaginado que alguien de la familia Cullen le permitiría hacer tal cosa y mucho menos que insistiera en que lo hiciera. Estaba temblando tanto que tenía que hacer algo. Levantándome y acercándome al sofá donde había dejado mi ropa, instintivamente empecé a quitarme la falda que me habían puesto para el anuncio consciente de su mirada.

-Si hubiera dependido de mí, nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza venir aquí-afirmó con crueldad-. Lo he hecho, única y exclusivamente, porque hay un niño de cinco años que no puede entender que ha hecho mal para no tener a su madre.

Conteniendo las lágrimas que pugnaban por no dejarme ver, Edward seguía hablando sin importarle absolutamente más que sus conjeturas.

-Un niño tan atormentado por los comentarios de sus compañeros que no quiere ir al colegio; que no duerme; que no come bien; que ni siquiera juega con sus amigos. Un niño de cinco años, casi seis, al que no se le puede consolar con un pony ni con un viaje a Disneylandia. Un niño que, ingenuamente, cree que su tío Edward puede hacer cualquier cosa, hasta llevar a casa a la madre que no lo quiso.

Inconsciente de mis movimientos y tratando de quitarme aquel peso aplastante que había en mi corazón, me quité la camisola sin preocuparme mucho por loo que él podía pensar de mí. Ante todos yo era una mujer fría y sin ninguna emoción ni sentimientos, solamente era una cara y un cuerpo para los cuales poder lucir o promocionar algún producto. En aquel mundo de la mercadotecnia no era más que una modelo hermosa y joven pero fría y vacía por dentro.

Pero a pesar de todo aquello aun me sentía una joven inocente ante Edward Cullen, su mundo había sido completamente extraño para mí al casarme con su hermano pequeño; Robert, el cual era completamente diferente al hombre que estaba frente a mi.

Sintiendo aun su mirada en mí me cambié rápidamente y abotoné mi camisa con movimientos torpes y nerviosos debido a la intensidad de aquella mirada, la cual había despertado en mí la conciencia del poder aterrador de su sexualidad.

-Mi hijo les da problemas y tu familia, súbitamente decide que quiere invitarme a que vuelva a su circulo tan cariñoso y acogedor.

Había dicho esas palabras con toda la amargura y recelo que había acumulado hacia la familia Cullen desde que era una joven vulnerable he indefensa.

-No es mi familia-replicó él con un tono cortante-. Mi madre se opone, mis hermanos se han casado y, como sabrás, mi padre ha muerto.

Efectivamente, sabía todo aquello que había mencionado. Los hermanos Cullen; Emmett y Alice se habían casado con los gemelos Hale hace unos meses en una boda doble tan espectacular como maravillosa que, a pesar de estar en diferente continente y país, había resonado por todo el mundo. La muerte de un hombre tan rico como Carlisle Cullen se publicó en todos los periódicos del mundo seis meses después de aquel acontecimiento. También se hablada de él; una reseña completa sobre cómo había conseguido el éxito, su talento en los negocios y su osadía, que una de las empresas del grupo Cullen, que estuvo dirigida por su padre, saliera de la situación precaria en la que se encontraba y que sus acciones se dispararan cuando se hizo cargo de ella. Sus logros eran mus destacables. Desde la muerte del abuelo de Robert, los varones Cullen nunca dudaron quién tenía el talento y las influencias.

-Mis condolencias-dije con cierto remordimiento por la mentira-. Por tus hermanos, por ti y tu madre, naturalmente.

Esme Cullen no me había apreciado más que su tiránico marido. En realidad, lo único que tuvo en común con su desdeñosa suegra fue que las dos habían amado a Robert. Un amor que se transformó en odio hacia ella cuando murió su hijo favorito e idolatrado.

-Muy bien-acepté sin hacerme ilusiones, aunque estaba deseando ver a mi hijo con toda el alma-. Si tu madre se opone, no hay nada que decir, ¿No? Al fin y al cabo, ella es la tutora.

-No.

La tajante reacción hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. Era tan imponente que el reducido espacio de la caravana que podía sentirlo, tocarlo y casi aspirarlo.

-Mi madre esta demasiado cansada para ocuparse de un niño tan vigoroso. Yo soy su tutor oficial-continuó Edward.

-Pero creía que…

Pero no pude terminar la frase, ¿Cómo era posible que mi hijo estuviera en manos de Edward Cullen? El hombre que había conseguido que me sintiera como sus padres nunca lo habían conseguido. Él hombre que lo consiguió sutilmente y con una inteligencia inexorable, lo que me dolió todavía más porque, sorprendentemente hubo varios momentos en los que mostró retazos de consideración hacia mí.

-¿Qué creías, Bella? ¿Qué lo habíamos entregado a alguien? ¿Qué lo habíamos despachado deprisa y corriendo como si fuera un estorbo?-. Como verás, hagas lo que hagas o trates como trates a mi sobrino, sólo tienes que responder ante mí. ¿Y bien?

Esperando por una respuesta, me puse los pantalones, mientras notaba que no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Entrecortándome la respiración al imaginar lo que estaría pensando y ante la repentina idea de tener aquellas manos fuertes y seguras en cada curva de mi cuerpo.

-¿Y bien que?-le desafié mientras me metía precipitadamente la camisa en el interior del pantalón-. ¿Quieres que vuelva y rellene ese vacío en la vida de Anthony hasta que decidas que ya no me necesitas?

No podría soportarlo. No podía separarme de él otra vez cuando había tenido un papel, por pequeño que fuera, en su vida. Aún así lo haría, decidí con desesperación. Lo haría independientemente del precio que tuviera que pagar después. Lo vería; volvería a estar con mi hijo; lo tendría entre mis brazos aunque fuera sólo un instante.

-Anthony te necesita-. Me recordó con frialdad-. Yo, afortunadamente, me he librado de esa carencia.

Sus palabras como siempre, habían buscando un objetivo; hacerme daño. Y lo habían logrado.

-¿De verdad?

Una pequeña revancha para que él no tuviera la satisfacción de saber el daño que me había causado. Mirándolo con la cabeza muy alta y notando que, incluso en ese momento, mirándolo a los ojos podía captar el deseo que estaba acostumbrada a ver en muchos hombres, aunque sabía que para él era una obsesión enfermiza y se detestaba por sentirla, sabía también que no podía evitarla y mucho menos tratar de ocultarla. Algo palpitó en interior, algo igual de enfermizo que no era capaz de reconocer.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto, Edward?-pregunté con voz vacilante, como si volviera a ser una adolescente tímida he indefensa-. ¿Es porque me consideras responsable de la muerte de Robert?

Su cara se oscureció como si fuera un pozo de pensamientos reprimidos. Como si le costara hablar de su hermano… su hermano seis años menor que él.

-Nunca te he culpado de eso.

-¡BRAVO!- Exclamé con todo el cinismo que pude-. No sé porqué. Tu padre si me culpó.

-¡Yo no soy mi padre!

Haciendo un esfuerzo por contener un arrebato de ira que jamás había visto en él, un segundo después había recuperado el dominio de si mismo.

-Ese día, Rob condujo de manera temeraria… y lo pagó-continuó-. Además, el odio es un sentimiento demasiado fuerte para describir cualquier cosa que pueda sentir por ti. El odio es lado oscuro del amor-. Mirándome detenidamente para analizar cualquier cambio a sus palabras continuó-. Y creo que estamos de acuerdo en que fuera lo que fuera que había bajo la superficie entre nosotros, el amor no formaba parte de ello.

Tragando saliva, me di cuenta que estábamos metiéndonos en un terreno que prefería no explorar pues una parte muy oscura y secreta de mi alma aun guardaba la secreta fascinación y atracción que sentía por aquel hombre. Aún me seguía atrayendo como la fuerza de un imán y eso me asustaba. Si antes la presencia y el amor que le había tenido a Robert me habían refrenado, ahora que ya no existía ese motivo era muy probable que pudiera caer en las garras implacables de una seducción que estaba segura él planeaba con el fin de, según su propio criterio.

Mi decisión estaba tomada: iría a ver a mi hijo y a estar a su lado el tiempo que fuera necesario, no importando el dolor que me causaría el separarme después de él ya que, después de todo él no tenía la culpa de los acontecimientos que se habían suscitado desde su concepción y su llegada.

Anthony era mi más grande logro y el producto del amor que yo había sentido por el hermano pequeño de Edward; Robert Thomas Cullen.

_**CONTINUARÁ:**_

_**N/A ¿Cómo ESTÁN? ESPERO QUE SUPER BIEN**_

_**Y bueno he regresado siiiiiiiiii muchas estoy segura que pensaban que me tardaría horrores en actualizar pero no afortunadamente la inspiración ha vuelto a mi y un poco de tiempo libre ha sido mi ayuda para poder escribir en menos de 18 horas pero bueno con todo y las prisas aquí les dejo un capitulo que explica tal vez no a detalle el porqué de las cosas y las situaciones que envuelven a bella. ¿Se les hace conocido el nombre de Robert Thomas? Pues en este caso les diré que es el nombre de nuestro querido sexy vampiro; Rob Pattinson y es que no pude dejar de pensar de que si existiera Edward estoy segura que sería hermano de Rob así que decidí meterlo en mi historia.**_

_**Impresionadas con algunas cosas como el odio de esme y Carlisle por Bella? Si lo se y es una sorpresa puesto que ellos no son capaces de odiar a nadie pero al menos en esta historia si jajajajajaja. En fin tengo muchas sorpresas en la caja de Pandora que ya he abierto y que espero a ustedes también les guste.**_

_**Nos vemos pronto y esta vez espero no tardar…**_

_**Para cualquier cosa me encuentran en mi Pág. de facebook de Twilight.**_

_**Nos vemos…**_

_**Las quiere.**_

_**Bellacullen89***_


End file.
